Seto's Halo
by Maliku-ai
Summary: Elder Kaiba...many have ruled him as mean and heartless...though he has a heart...that nobody wants! So he must find a halo to purify him! OH...a new secretary!


Seto's Halo

Seto, lonely and depressed, works the night hours in his dark office. Except for the small lamp next to him and the city lights coming from his overview window, his room was engulfed in shadows, so black it scared demons away. But this forgotten soul could tolerate the lack of bright and vibrant, and, if you can believe, even enjoyed it (despite younger Kaiba's wishes). Yet as peaceful as this is to him, he decides to start to pack up as him grandfather clock creeps toward 1 o' clock A.M. He knows he could stay and do work (considering he just opened a freakin amusement park), but his little brother, Mokuba's, words still ring in his head, "_Busy or not bro, you have a company to run, and some sleep is better than no sleep at all,_" so he goes to get ready. But as his $5,000 briefcase shuts with a loud _SLAM_, an announcement comes over his intercom on his desk, which due to the time catches the suit-dressed Kaiba as a surprise! "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but we just got an application for your secretary position. I'll bring it up ri…," but Kaiba interrupts.

"Guys…listen…I've been here since 6 o' clock A.M., yesterday morning, and I have to be back here in five hours! I'll tell you one thing though, I've lived without a secretary for over five months, I think one more night won't kill me!" A little bit of a temper came over the elder Kaiba, but if the workers of Kaiba Corp. do as they're told…they stay alive (and keep their jobs)!

"Yes sir, I'll do as you desire. I shall call your limo." And with a click on the intercom switch he was gone and Seto slept walk through his doors, to the elevator, and down to the bottom floor. But as he was leaving the elevator, he bumps into a young woman headed his way with a pile of papers, mile high! As they collide, Seto stays standing, but the woman falls to the floor along with the stack of papers, which fly in all directions!

"Watch where you're going next time!" He scowls, turns, and walks out the rotating doors located in front, never giving her a second thought in his mind! As his assistant promised, his Kaiba Corp. limo is waiting out front, he gets in, and is on his way. His driver has been instructed not to disturb him, but, a question perplexes Seto that he feels that his servant could answer. He hits the intercom button linked directly to the front and orders the driver to lower the mirror standing between their two beings, yet, while the lowering commences, Seto ponders at how he shall bring up his yet to be revealed subject.

"Uh…yes sir Mr. Kaiba …y-you wish to speak to me…?" His voice was nervous and had a slight tremble in it, but you would be too if a billionaire who hadn't said a word to you in ten years suddenly commands you to talk. Though once the car got back straight on the road (the driver swerved by the surprise), Kaiba continued with the discussion.

"Spare me the small talk; I just wanted to ask a question of you!" Our forceful Kaiba still actually tries to stand his ground, though inside he's as nervous as his driver right now.

"Uh…shoot?" Yep, still nervous!

"You're married right?" He already knew the answer though. A middle aged man, with a simple job, and quiet too, he had to be married! There was no doubt in this Kaiba's mind!

"Yes sir, seventeen years and two kids as well and…." But his sentence was cut short!

"Whatever, but listen, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" He had no idea where this conversation was heading, but it didn't look good for him! He just kept taking deep breaths and tried to focus on the road, which was now being pelted with drops of rain that blocked his vision, making paying attention to the elder Kaiba's questions hard!

"Well I can't seem to find….the one…! I mean, girls just don't come on to me like people would think" except for the occasional stalker! Am I ugly?" And with that, time literally froze! If it wasn't for the incredibly long stoplight that they were now parked at, they would have probably run off the road. He kept saying in his head _"What do I say, what the HELL do I say!"_ , because to keep his job, his answer had to be perfect and smartly organized…unfortunately…he was a blonde limo driver. Because as we all would hope, if he was smart…he wouldn't be driving limos for a brat (no offense to Kaiba fans )!

"Uhhh…..well you sir…. NO, just NO! Well what I mean is….uh…of course not sir. But you do know that the fact that I'm a guy doesn't help your case much?" He takes a sigh of relief and thanks GOD that he got through that alive….!

Our perplexed Kaiba brother is having his own thoughts. Why can even that twerp Yugi get girls but yet he can't get one! Although there was serenity that time…but….no! He had to do something, he couldn't be lonely forever. He wouldn't stand for it! "Thanks for your help, you can let the screen up now and be on your own again." And with a signal and a nod the screen rose to the top, blocking themselves from each other once again. Yet as his thoughts rambled on, he got to thinking, what would he want for a Mrs. Seto Kaiba? She would have to be strong, definitely patient (especially with him), and also somewhat of a nice person as well (he was also thinking hot, but for the sake of the kids reading, I won't get into details of what "hot" means to this Kaiba brother). Though as his limo pulled to the front of his very expensive mansion, he looked to his driver now talking on his cell phone, probably to his wife. SEVENTEEN YEARS! To the same girl! He just couldn't imagine being married that long since he had never really experienced love except for the bond between him and his little brother… "MOKUBA!"

Suddenly a face pops around the corner. This face though was covered with a massive amount that covered his entire head, and we have all came to know this face as the younger of the two Kaiba brothers, Mokuba. And as Seto's voice beckons through the many hallways of the dwelling, the little one's eyes grew twice the size, "BIG BROTHER, YOU'RE HERE!" He ran through the entrance hallway towards the elder Kaiba and leaped into his arms full off miscellaneous items, which as the kangaroo like child landed on him, they all hit the floor (including the two Kaiba's). "What took you so long bro? You were later tonight than usual!"

"It's been very busy lately Mokuba. With the busy season approaching and our new park is booming, everything is just going ballistic, Moki! But you shouldn't worry about that; because you, my little brother, need to get to bed!" Mokuba's head lowered but then picked back up!

"Only if you promise you will too!"

"Promise." And with a smile his little brother runs down the hallway and away to his room, Seto picks himself, and other essentials, off the floor, and slowly walks down to his bedroom (which isn't a hop, skip, and jump away), takes a shower and dresses for bed. But before he gets in, he stares at the bed. A king size bed that's as empty as empty can be, and chilling to the spine. The chill that pulses through the room, cold and shivering sensations creeped through every inch of his room and every space of his heart and soul. Yet, as he slides into his bed, he looks to his side and dreams of the one that shall one day lie beside him and become his partner in life. And as that dream penetrates his mind, he drifts into a conscious/unconscious state so that he can't even feel the cold. And as he closes his eyes, he sheds a single tear, and drifts away in to his dreams!

END OF CH.1


End file.
